I Don't Get It!
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Akane and Ranma are finally married! The only thing is their friends still oppose the marriage, but that's not the only problem in the household. Akane has an appointment with Dr. Tofu because she thinks something is wrong with her and she gets kidnapped! What is going on! What is wrong with Akane and will Ranma save her again? rated T just in case.
1. It's Of No Concern

**This story is for those who love Ranma and Akane as a couple!**

We finally, had gotten married. The wedding didn't go over so well with our friends though, they still had some old feelings left behind. Of course, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Happosai, and Shampoo wouldn't sit still, but Mousse could've cared less. In fact he tried to help us. In the end everyone settled down, of course Happosai used some sort of sleeping gas on them and then came after me. Ranma had already planned for him though. He told Happosai that his precious collection was hanging over a waterfall somewhere and Happosai ran off.

By the time everyone came to and Happosai returned the ceremony was over and the reception was scary to say the least. The presents were traps and jokes that our "dear" friends had given us to our horror. Our parent's eagerly sent us on a honeymoon and didn't tell us where or anyone else, but somehow our honeymoon still got crashed. Anyways, now we're settling into life as a married couple and preparing for the day we take over the family dojo. Unfortunately, it hasn't been as easy as we hoped.

"Hey Akane, are you still taking those culinary lessons at night?" Ranma asked.

I smiled "Of course, I even learned to properly label everything so I won't mix things up. Kasumi's new culinary classes have been paying off, why do you ask?"

"This curry tastes like feet." Ranma groaned.

I growled "What was that?"

"Taste it." He insisted.

I took a taste and gagged "This can't be right; I tasted it before I left the kitchen. Kasumi even saw me."

"Yeah okay, then you have no sense of taste." Ranma grumbled.

I hurried back to the kitchen not even satisfying him with a comment. I found a note with a doodle of Ukyo that read: _If the food is no good I can bring some of my five star restaurant cooking! _I heard Ranma sigh as he read over my shoulder.

"So I guess we'll be eating takeout again." He said nonchalantly "What do you want tonight?"

I crumbled the paper in my hands and walked around him to gather up the dishes.

"Akane, you knew things like this would happen." Nabiki was leaning up against the wall in the hallway "Anyways, for a thousand yen I'll go get us all some good grub."

"How about you use your own money?" I growled walking passed her into the dining room where we ate all our meals.

"Here Akane, let me help. Don't mind the others, I know you worked hard. It'll be okay; oh don't you have somewhere to be?" Kasumi helped grab the dishes off the table.

I paused surprised "What, how did you know?"

"Dr. Tofu tells me everything; we are a couple after all. I do hope you're okay and that you aren't catching a flu or anything serious." Kasumi smiled.

"Oh, of course, I'm sure I'm just out of shape. I also have other errands today too, so I'll be leaving soon." I smiled back at her "Thanks for the support Kasumi."

I turned and stopped startled, almost dropping the dishes as I saw Ranma right in front of me with his arms crossed.

Kasumi gasped surprised that he had snuck up on us "Oh my, hello Ranma. Is something the matter?"

At that moment Genma, Ranma's dad, and my own father came strolling in "We heard dinner was ready. Are we a late, Ukyo told us you had just started eating when we passed her coming home."

"Oh father, I'm afraid Ukyo played a nasty prank on Akane; she ruined the food." Kasumi replied "Let's go get something from the market. We can all get something we want that way. I've just got to get the dishes done first. Can you carry the dishes for Akane?"

Our parents took the dishes not wanting to upset Kasumi and followed her out of the room. I watched them before returning my gaze to Ranma who was still standing in front of me waiting for me to speak to him.

"Ranma, if it's about the food, I apologize. I should really go help Kasumi now." I went to move passed him and he blocked me.

"Why are you going to see Dr. Tofu? Are you hurt or sick?" he questioned me.

I laughed trying to lighten the mood "Honestly Ranma, it's nothing to be concerned about. I am just getting a checkup to make sure I'm in top shape."

Ranma narrowed his eyes at me "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course, I would tell you. Why are you so concerned anyways? You never were before." I quickly moved passed him toward the hall as he followed.

* * *

I wasn't for sure what was up with Akane, but I was her husband so I had a right to be concerned. I watched as she did the dishes with Kasumi. She seemed okay, but she seemed like she didn't want to tell me something. She avoided my gaze and kept a conversation with Kasumi going. After though, she brushed passed me and out of the house toward the dojo.

"Hey Ranma, spar with me real quick." She smiled as I followed her inside.

I shook my head "I don't fight girls."

She threw a pail of cold water on me as I turned away "There now spar with me."

I sighed staring down at my woman form "Fine, Akane."

I turned and she began to throw punches at me and a few kicks. I dodged each with ease, but she kept attacking me. She didn't care this time that I was avoiding her moves and I wondered why. Then she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Hey Akane, I thought you said you were leaving soon." Nabiki popped in the dojo staring at us.

In the few seconds she had my attention I felt something hit me and I figured Akane had planned this I thought before blacking out.

**It's just an intro and it's not the best, but let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Akane Is Kidnapped

**I decided to upload to chapters to start the story out with!**

I made it to Dr. Tofu's clinic just in time for my appointment.

"I don't usually see you for reasons like illness as much as your injuries from training, so this will be interesting." Dr. Tofu smiled as he ushered me into a room.

I laughed "Yeah, I suppose you don't."

"You said you've been getting easily tired and training is becoming a little harder. Akane, do you have any other symptoms other than fatigue?" he asked going through his notes.

"I do get dizzy and I do get nauseous a little." I explained.

He noted the symptoms in his notes "Can you lay down a moment, Akane?"

He felt my abdomen and wrote something in his papers "I need you to stand now."

"I see, it's nothing serious at all." Dr. Tofu smiled "I was trained to see this. I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner."

I was relieved "What is it?"

"Sit down first, it's best to tell you after you've sat down." He smiled.

"So it's not serious, then why sit down to tell me the news?" I sat on the bed.

Dr. Tofu put his clipboard down "It's not bad at all, in fact-"

A loud screech that hurt our ears came from outside cutting of Dr. Tofu. We hurried to the window to see a giant bird flying around with someone on its back outside. As soon as they saw us at the window they dove toward us. I ran and Dr. Tofu backed up protecting me as glass shattered everywhere and pieces of wall fell to the floor.

"What do you want?" Dr. Tofu got ready to fight.

A girl hopped off the back of the bird smiling with deep emerald eyes "I came for Akane; I won't forgive anyone who gets in my way."

She blew something in Dr. Tofu's face and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Come on Akane, hurry!" the girl giggled grabbing my arm.

I shook my head pulling away "I don't know you! Let go of me!"

"Oops, of course you wouldn't notice me like this. I'll explain later, that fool Ranma Saotome is on his way here." The girl easily picked me up.

I fought to get away and the girl sighed as she climbed up the bird's wing with me still in her arms. She grabbed a hold of the bird and it soared out of the office into the sky. This couldn't get any worse, kidnapped and I don't even know what's wrong with me. The girl let me go and I clang to the bird scared to let go.

* * *

_**I can't believe she tricked me. **_I ran annoyed that Akane didn't trust me and then a large shadow of a bird stopped me in my tracks. I looked up to see a bird flying overhead with a girl and, Akane?

"Hey, what are you doing with Akane?" I followed them jumping from the ground to a fence before hopping on a roof to a house.

Akane turned toward me relieved "Ranma!"

"Damn, he's faster than I thought. Setsu, lose him." The girl growled and the bird screeched "On to the Satsuki Islands.

"Ranma, help me!" Akane screamed as they flew up higher and faster.

I jumped using every ounce of strength I could muster and caught the bird's foot. The bird tilted and I heard the girl holding Akane captive yelling.

"Setsu, spin him loose. We'll crash if you don't!" the girl ordered.

The bird went into a spiral digging its claw into me. I let go in surprise and pain falling to the ground as the corrected themselves and flew off.

The only thing you could hear was Akane's screams "Ranma!"

I grabbed my side as I caught a hold of a roof one handedly and stopped my plummet to the ground short. The one thing I wanted to know is who was that girl and what did she want with Akane.

**(Later That Day)**

"Oh my, a giant bird and a girl, how interesting, did you see where they were headed?" Kasumi finished bandaging me up.

I winced "They were headed to some place called the Satsuki Islands."

"Satsuki Islands?" Kasumi repeated "Father, I thought they were only legends."

"Oh yeah, Satsuki Islands the islands where time runs slower. Everyone ages less rapidly than normal." Nabiki spoke up "I'll tell you the stories for a thousand yen each."

I crossed my arms wincing again "No way, I don't have that money anyways."

"I'll tell you one of the stories a little boy told us when he came here a long time ago. He was about Akane's age, but he knew the story well." Mr. Tendo cleared his throat as pops sat intrigued as I was.

"It was many years ago, the islands had been inhabited by the Satsuki tribe, they lived in peace. That was until an argument between the two sons of the head of the tribe began a feud over who was to be the successor. The head of the tribe had grown ill and was weakening every day, someone had to be chosen. The head of the tribe decided the first to find a fiancé and bring her home by the time he is considered of age in their tribe will become the head of the tribe. The brothers still feuded and the islands were split. Both brothers took a bride and became head of half the massive tribe of Satsuki. To this day they still fight for the land and their sons have joined, but now to sons are much too old to fight so the youngest of both halves of the tribe must find a bride and bring her back when the time has come. They two fiancés will battle for their lives in a dual to the death. The winner will become head of the complete Satsuki tribe." Mr. Tendo told the story without another word "That is what the little boy told us, he had such an imagination, but we never knew what became of him. He disappeared after leaving a giant feather for Akane."

"Where are the islands said to be?" I stood in less pain than I had been.

"What a brave little husband, my little sister has!" Nabiki laughed "Are you sure you can get there in that condition?"

"It's said to be a day's trip through the ocean. The islands are said only to appear every ten years or so." Pops said "I had heard of these islands some time ago. I never dreamed they were real."

"We shall go with." Mr. Tendo said beginning to cry "I want my dear little Akane back boy, I'll help you save her!"

"Not without I, Tatewaki Kuno." Kuno broke into the room.

Ryoga came in with a towel on his shoulder "Ranma, how could you let Akane be taken! I'm going too!"

"You'll need us too!" Ukyo ran in with Shampoo and Mousse at our heels.

"Akane no die unless Shampoo get to kill her!" Shampoo smirked.

Mousse hugged Ukyo; he apparently lost his glasses again "I go where ever my dear Shampoo goes!"

"Did you guys bug the place or what?" I grumbled as they crammed into the room.

"Hey, let go of Ukyo Mousse!" Ryoga yelled and Shampoo handed Mousse his glasses as Ryoga clobbered him.

"Well, then it's settled we'll all leave tomorrow morning to save Akane." Kasumi giggled and I groaned.

**I love when the whole group is together, there are so many funny situations that can happen between them!**


	3. Water Of Youth?

**Thanks to Compucles and caia-chan for your reviews and support! Also thanks to the anonymous readers. To Compucles about your question on the coming of age for the boy, I should have explained that more, I apologize. I will clear that up for you in this chapter.**

I didn't know this young girl that looked my age or a little younger. I would have remembered her face if I'd have known her. The girl smiled as we walked into a grand hall her grasp was strong and wasn't releasing my hand anytime soon.

"Ah sire Niro, is this the one." A young man, dressed in fancy garb walked up, bowed as he saw us.

The girl smiled "Yes, can we get her some befitting clothes. How is father?"

"He is as well as he can be, but he is not to be disturbed from his rest right now. Will the young miss please follow me?" the young servant, I realized held out his hand.

"Bring her to the Historic Chambers when she is ready." The girl replied "I have much to explain to her."

* * *

I knew this trip was going to take a lot of restraint considering every time I turned around Nabiki pushed Shampoo or me into the water. Shampoo would jump back on board and I'd run for my life as she ran after me in cat form. When Nabiki pushed me though, Kuno, Nabiki's supposed fiancé would chase after me screaming 'Oh my love'. It wasn't much better considering each of them had become a couple Ryoga and Ukyo obviously, Nabiki and Kuno, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, and Shampoo and Mousse. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but it made me miss Akane a little bit more.

"Mousse, stupid goose, Shampoo no say she need you come with." She pushed Mousse away hiding a small smile.

We had started the trip hours ago and the lovey-dovey air was annoying. I didn't know how much more I could take. I leaned over the side staring at the water.

"Ranma honey, cheer up, you know better than the rest of us how tough that tomboy girl is." Ukyo tried to lighten my mood.

I straightened up "I'm not upset or nothing, I'm just not used to Akane not here to yell at me."

"Hey Ukyo, come get some food before it's gone." Ryoga called "Leave Ranma to pout in defeat because he couldn't protect his wife. Poor Akane, having to put up with such a weak husband, whatever will she do now?"

I turned glaring at Ryoga "Like you could have defeated a bird that flies faster than you can run and it has razor sharp claws that could tear you apart in seconds! Pops, let's train! Anyone join, I dare ya!"

If I just sat there I'd never learn how to defeat that brat or her stupid bird. I had to get Akane back; I would prove that I was no push over.

* * *

I was shoved into a gipsy type top and skirt, the fabric was bright teal with magenta as well; then I was sent to a room with thousands of books lining the walls and in between some of the shelves were waterfalls that led to a small pond or spring of some sort. The young girl Niro was at the edge of the spring of water.

"Hello Akane, you look lovely. Come sit with me." The girl's emerald eyes gazed up at me.

I slowly walked over "This room is amazing, why is it called the historic chambers?"

"It holds thousands of years' worth of history on our tribe right down to the most recent events." The girl explained "You know some of the legends aren't quite true about the Satsuki Tribe. Time hasn't slowed here at all; in fact it is the water that keeps us so young."

"You mean to say the water running through this room is the fountain of youth so to speak." I was intrigued "How does it work, the aging process with this water?"

"Do you want to be young like this for years to come Akane? I can arrange it for you, we could grow old slowly together." Niro got a glint in her eye.

I frowned "I'm sorry, I don't think you understand. Ranma will come for me as soon as he can. I can't stay; I have a life back home with Ranma and our family and friends."

"Akane, I bet this will bring back memories." The girl held up a kettle of hot water and poured it on her head.

Instead of a girl standing before me a young boy stood in front of me wearing the clothes the girl had been wearing moments before. I shouldn't have been surprised because Ranma had the same curse, but it still seemed to astonish me.

"It happened after I left your home years ago. I stopped at these springs and without thought washed my face in one. A Chinese man tried to stop me, but it was too late. Now I have this curse. I hope it doesn't bother you." Niro sighed.

I shook my head "I know someone with the same curse. If your father is ailing why doesn't he use the fountain of youth?"

"He has for many years before I was born, since his eighteenth birthday, just like others in our family. The thing about the fountain is that it's not forever. After hundreds of years, it destroys the body. No normal body was made to stay young so after a while the water's affects wear of through the years the body begins to rapidly deteriorate showing its true age." Niro replied "Father is as ancient as some of these books; his body can no longer retain its appearance. Mother watches over him day and night, she too is becoming unable to attain the magic properties of the water and is weakening, but her progression is slower."

"So you start using the water at eighteen and don't stop until you die. Is it really worth it to live so long to die with such rapid deterioration?" I wondered.

"Yes, it is an honor. Don't you remember when we met; we were both about seven. I gave you a giant feather from one of our Satsuki tribe's rare birds. There are many honors in our tribe, one being proposed to in the way of our tribe, which would be the giving of the feather." Niro stared at me searching my eyes for any chance of me remembering.

"I remember now, you just handed it to me and ran off. You're that funny little boy that was always talking of our future." I laughed.

"You said earlier that you couldn't stay with me though because of family and what not. Don't you want to use the waters of youth and live for a really long time with me? I could make you happier than that horrible other fiancé you have." He looked at me completely serious.

I turned away from him "He's not my fiancé. Ranma is-"

I was cut off by the young servant from earlier "Sire, we have a boat on the horizon headed for the islands. I think it's that girl's friends."

"What?" Niro glared at the man "Take Ms. Tendo to her chambers. I will handle this matter at once!"

**Enter Ranma and friends! What will happen next?! **


	4. What!

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for the support! To Compucles, it would be a lie to say I didn't forget Akari or Konatsu, but it has been a while since I read the manga set. They were minor roles to the whole story line, but I do love what it added to the manga. Thank you for reminding me of them maybe next time I will use them in another story!**

Everyone was training, except Kasumi of course, now as we made progress in getting to the islands. We were already ahead of schedule by quite a few hours. We stopped what we were doing as the Satsuki Islands came into view. The largest island was front and center; the others were in the distance behind it. It wasn't long before we saw something soaring through the air toward us.

"Oh dear, what can that be?" Kasumi gasped.

I could see it clearly now, it was a giant bird, its body was a royal blue, the tail was tipped with a fiery red, and someone was perched on top.

The man called down to us "Unwanted guests, you must leave under the orders of the head of the tribe. If you refuse I will be forced to retaliate."

"Give us Akane; she was taken by one of your tribe members, a girl with emerald eyes. We'll go peacefully if you can hand Akane back over to us."

The man shook his head "Leave, the woman recently taken in is the fiancé of our soon-to-be head of the tribe. She will not be released. This is your final warning before I take action."

"We're not leaving so what are you going to do? Peck us to death with your bird. I Tatewaki Kuno will kill him in one fatal swing of my katana!" Kuno laughed.

"Fine then, perish with your boat on the sea floor." The man dropped something in the boat and swiftly flew off.

I recognized the shape and yelled "Jump overboard, it's a bomb!"

* * *

I saw the explosion from my room and fell wordless to my knees unable to believe what I had seen. Ranma and everyone were on that boat, that explosion blowing the boat to bits before my eyes. Had I lost everyone I cared about? Could any of them have survived?

A knock at the door to the room drew me out of my thoughts and then Niro spoke up from the other side "Akane, we have many preparations to talk about now that your useless fiancé has been dealt with. Also there is the matter of the fight between our land and my other relatives. This is the time we decide once and for all who becomes the official head of the tribes."

"You, don't understand at all. You may have done your research on my current situation at home, but you missed details. Ranma, Ranma is my husband! He will come for me no matter what!" I yelled beginning to feel faint.

I fell to my knees dizzy and I heard the door to the room open up. I noticed someone stopped in front of me and looked up.

"Akane, it can't be true! You married that fool! I don't get it; why that jerk Ranma?!" Niro at first hadn't noticed that I had fallen to my knees because of a dizzy spell until I forced myself up on my weak legs "Akane, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little dizzy, I just need some rest. I'm under a lot of stress because of you, now leave!" I leaned against the bedpost.

Niro frowned "I'll get our best doctor; we'll finish this conversation later okay. Get into bed until the doctor comes."

I scowled at him trying to sound serious "I won't be planning anything with you. Ranma and everyone are alive, I know it, and I will go home with them!"

* * *

We had all made it to shore after jumping ship, about half of us in cursed form, and all of us were exhausted.

"I hope Akane isn't too stressed. It's not good for her." Dr. Tofu sighed as he wrung out his sleeves to his usual ensemble.

I looked at him confused "Is there something wrong with her after all?"

"No, no, no, she's not exactly ill. I can't tell any of you because of doctor patient confidentiality. This time not even Kasumi knows." Dr. Tofu smiled "Akane should really hear this before any of you do anyways. She'll want you with her though, Ranma."

I turned to Dr. Tofu, Kasumi, Nabiki, pops, and Mr. Tendo "Pops, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki we need you to stay near the shore here and make a getaway raft from resources in the jungle. The rest of us will go search for Akane."

I made a small campfire boiling water in a kettle for me as did the other cursed friends among us except pops who flipped his sign between 'Save Akane' and 'Make your family proud'.

"Of course, but make sure Akane isn't too stressed. It's important she stay more relaxed and don't under any circumstances let her fight anyone or get hit." Dr. Tofu replied as I poured the hot water from my kettle on my head.

"I will, do the best I can. Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, can you move in from the left side of the structure. Ryoga, Ukyo, and I will come in from the right. Search everywhere for her; don't let anyone stop you." I turned to the others.

"No worries Ranma, Shampoo won't fail. Mousse, crazy boy, no slow Shampoo down, okay." She began to run ahead jumping into the trees the other two running wildly after her.

* * *

"I'm sorry sire, but she is in no condition to go through the ceremonial martial arts bridal fight to determine which side will rule for the next years to come." The doctor turned to Niro who had come back even though I had thrown him out.

Niro paced "She must be able to fight; or I will not be head of the whole tribe!"

"Sire, the girl is pregnant by another man. Is this really the fiancé you choose?" the doctor sighed closing his bag.

I gasped and sat up "What!"

"That is of no concern, considering the father is dead." Niro smirked "Anyways, if she fights there won't be a child to worry about, right?"

"You would go that far, sire?!" the old doctor was just as astonished as I was.

I couldn't believe I was pregnant let alone some guy wanting to kill the poor defenseless child. A child that was mine and Ranma's, a baby that we weren't planning for yet, that would no doubt be the heir to our family dojo someday. As all these thoughts ran through my mind I began to cry uncontrollably, would I really be forced to sacrifice the child I just found out about and my family to live with Niro, who only seemed to want me to gain the title as sole head of the tribe?

"Leave doctor, I need no lecture from the likes of you!" Niro order the old wise doctor away "Akane, is my fiancé and the strongest girl I know. My decision is final!"

I gasped and then began to yell at him "No, I won't fight! I will never fight for you!"

"Hush Akane, you'll fight, I know you will." Niro lit a match setting it in an incense container next to my bed "Peasant dreams, may you fight well tomorrow."

I felt so tired suddenly as the aroma of flowers filled the air. Something wasn't right about the incense, but before I could do anything I passed out too tired to move.

**Well, what will happen when Ranma and friends enter Niro's home?**


	5. Searching For Akane

**Thanks to caia-chan, Compucles, PiNkBuN17, and znta for your reviews and support! Thanks to my anonymous readers as well! To Compucles, yes Kuno has finally grasped an understanding of the curses except Ranma's in my story; maybe he can't help clinging to the hope that Ranma's curse isn't true lol!**

I hopped up into tree sliding into a window of the giant structure Ukyo and Ryoga close behind. We found ourselves in a hall. How could it be this easy to break into a fortress clearly too large to be unsecured by guards? We looked around, but no one was coming at us. We stepped over to the first door closest to us. I opened it a crack peering in. The room was full of bows, shields, arrows, and swords of all sorts lining the wall among other weapons. I stepped back shutting the door.

"She wasn't in that one, just weapons." I sighed and hurried to the next door that Ryoga was waiting in front of.

He opened the door and we looked over his shoulder. It was an empty room; there were no furnishings of any kind or a window.

Ryoga started to step into the room "Why would someone have an empty room?"

I pulled him back pointing to the ceiling where a metal grating lined with spearheads sat "That is why, it's a trap."

Ukyo whistled staring at the contraption before shutting the door "Someone decided on more traps than guards I bet."

She pointed to the door across the hall "Let's try that one."

We walked over to it and this time she opened the door. It was pitch black, but a hundred of thin lines slightly glinted. Ukyo found the light switch right next to the door. The room was filled this time, but one step in you'd be cut to pieces.

"Thin wires, huh, is this to keep someone in or out, because you can obviously see them." Ryoga crossed his arms "How many trap rooms do you think this places has?"

I shrugged as we made our way to the grandest looking door in the hall. I opened the door and across from us Shampoo was standing in a doorway across the room.

"Hey where is Mousse and Kuno?" Ukyo asked.

"Stupid boys, tricked by trap, fall in hole." She crossed her arms "Who room is this?"

There was wheezy breathing and then movement from the bed.

"Who goes there? ...Is it you, Niro…..It's been…long….I must….speak to you…." An old weak voice strained.

I wondered if that was the girl who took Akane.

"…..You may have…..read…..of my brother and I's foolish…fight…don't…worry about leading the…whole tribe…..just be happy….with what…you …..have…" the small figure in the bed moved a little and coughed.

A stronger less weak voice, but still elderly spoke up "It is not our Niro. He refuses to come to see you. Who are you four who have interrupted the head of this houses peaceful rest?"

Someone sitting nearby stood slowly. We were all silent and the figure moved to the wall. The room filled with a dim light.

"What do you young intruders want from us? Is it something Niro has done?" a woman looking years wiser than old Happosai stared at us.

I stepped forward into the room "Who is Niro?"

"Niro, is the heir to the eastern islands of the Satsuki Islands. How dare you ask such a question? That is Niro; that was before his misfortune on his travels as a child." She pointed a boney finger toward a large painting over the fireplace mantle across the room.

A younger man and woman stood behind their young son with a long braid tied down his back and shimmering emerald eyes like the young girl who took Akane.

"Tell me what was his misfortune?" I wondered as I looked back at the woman.

She slumped into her seat again "He was cursed from a spring, his form changes from that of a boy to a girl. You didn't answer my question; answer it since I answered yours. Did Niro do something?"

I nodded my head "He took my wife hostage. I have no idea why."

"Oh dear, he intends to go through with it. She must be his fiancée, but does he know that she is already married. I haven't seen him in so long, I can't tell you if he knows, but I know what he's up to. Niro, is going to have the girl do the ceremonial battle to the death to find out who will be head of the whole-" she began, but was cut off by someone shoving passed Shampoo.

"You've said enough mother." It was Niro, in man form, his emerald eyes shining with anger "I have your two other friends, they'd love for you to join them, in fact you're just in time for the show!"

Guards forced us toward the center of the room at that moment.

"I was wrong, he has plenty of both." Ukyo commented quietly.

Shampoo hopped on the spear of one of the guards that was pointed toward us "Shampoo, no hostage!"

She kicked the guard in the face and he dropped to the floor.

"Too easy, who next!" she smirked.

"Akane was right, I give her that, but even you can't beat all my guards!" Niro laughed as more guards filed behind the others.

We began to fight without commenting. Ukyo took her oversized spatulas swinging them around taking out a good amount of the guards. Ryoga used his Shishihokodan and took half the guards down, but more guards just kept coming in waves. I used my Mokotakabisha as well and another wave of guards took the others place.

"Enough…..I'm still the head….of the eastern tribe….." the small figure in the bed groaned.

Everyone stopped and the guards backed up. Niro hopped on the small footboard to the bed.

"Father, I will send them away at once, so sleep. I will make a deal with you, Ranma Saotome." He turned to me "Come willingly and I will take you to your wife and friends. Attack me or my guards again and you're friends with you and yourself will not live to see another sunrise."

He was willingly going to take us to Akane, he had to have something up his sleeve, but I'd play his game only for now. Once I had Akane, it would be a different story.

"Fine, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, let's not waste any energy or time on them." I sighed grudgingly.

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Ryoga growled under his breath as Niro hopped off the footboard leading us away.

I smirked replying "Trust me; he'll lead us either straight to the others or to our deaths. Either way we get to get to fight him personally."

**Will Niro lead them to the others and if he does will he already have something planned if the others try to fight him? What will happen to poor Akane? You'll see!**


	6. Fighting Mess

**Thanks to caia-chan, Compucles, PiNkBuN17, znta, and guest for your reviews and support! Thanks to all the anonymous readers as well!**

I woke up on a cool hard surface. I opened my eyes looking around. I was in a dimly lit fighting platform of some sort. A girl lay motionless across the room from me still asleep. I couldn't remember how I got to the room and I didn't see Niro.

"Cousin is late; he sent his horrid fiancé first! If he makes me wait a moment more I'll have the fight start without him!" someone growled standing guard by the other girl speaking to a servant.

I sat up and a door swung open as a group of people filed in. The lights got brighter and made the other girl stir, I realized her movements. I blinked straining to see the other figures that had walked in as my eyes adjusted. Then I saw them Ranma and our friends. Trying to adjust their eyes as well it seemed.

"Your friends sit in the cage hanging over there." I Niro walked toward me as he pointed behind me.

"Let Mousse and crazy boy go! They not a part of this!" Shampoo called out "Let Akane fight and we take friends!"

I rolled my eyes and Ranma's eyes caught on mine. He stepped forward and Niro stopped him.

Niro waved his hand and guards surrounded all of them "Don't get so hasty, she has yet to fight. You are her incentive to fight and even if your presence doesn't affect her she will fight."

The other girl stood shaking her head and I followed suit. It wasn't that I wanted to fight or that I would let him get the best of me, but it wasn't me at all. I had no control over my body. The girl looked back at, who I guessed to be, her fiancé. She moved into a stance and waited motionlessly.

"Why does she have to fight? Are you guys even men having the women fight your battles?" Ranma snidely commented.

The other boy glared at him "How dare you say such a thing? We are men of honor! We are both taught in the ways of our people! We honor our laws!"

"I don't want to fight." I spoke up staring at Niro from the corner of my eye as I got into my own stance.

The girl from the other side of the room sighed "Don't you want longevity? Think of all the things you would see through the years."

"She said she doesn't want to fight!" Ryoga yelled.

Niro laughed "She will because I will her to."

"The only one who will be fighting is you and me!" Ranma knocked a guard down easily and charged at Niro.

Niro dodged him "This could be fun with a two fights going at once!"

He glanced at me and I began to run at the other girl. She eagerly took my challenge, but as she we swung at each other Shampoo dropped on the girl.

"Sorry, Akane no be killed by you! That my job!" Shampoo oddly protected me.

"Shampoo look out! I can't stop myself!" I cried as she slid out of the way.

I saw Ranma kick Niro in the side as I turned back toward Shampoo, the girl now being fought by Ukyo as a distraction. Shampoo's eyes caught on something and she maneuvered around me as I tried to fight her. She hit something and I fell to the floor. Little strings almost too tiny to see fell around me, strings that only a trained eye would've noticed.

"Stupid Akane, Shampoo even notice ancient martial art trick. This style known to many Amazons as way to protect self while other get hurt." She turned to me triumphantly "Promise doctor no fight you right now."

I nodded and touched my stomach thankful that she would keep her word for once. I stood as she ran at Niro's cousin who was outraged by Ukyo fighting his fiancé. I hadn't paid any attention to Ranma or Niro since I saw them start fighting. I turned to see Ranma use his Heaven Blast, but Niro corrected himself as easily as he had been hit and landed near me. Everyone stopped fighting as Ranma's attack finally wore down and Niro scooped me up.

"You can't have Akane! She is my fiancé and deserves a husband that will not argue or hurt her!" Niro smirked.

I flailed in his arms "You tried to hurt me twice once blowing up their ship and a second time trying to make me fight and kill my unborn child!"

I gasped as I let that last part slip in front of everyone. I wanted to tell Ranma one-on-one and now I just told everyone. Not that I really had a choice I had to make my point that he clearly was trying to hurt me. I looked around and everyone stared blankly at me looking as if they might pass out. Poor Ryoga looked like he was going to cry and Ranma looked like he was going to pass out.

"What?" Ranma stared at me surprised and frozen in place.

Niro laughed coldly "You're joking right, Akane. I could give you a child and make you ten times happier. This husband of yours is pathetic; he can't protect you and is frozen at the news that he is to be a father. I can remedy this all. You will be mine, Akane."

Niro began to run off leaving everyone in a state of shock.

* * *

_**Unborn child, did she just say she was pregnant! **_I was mentally yelling to myself frozen when someone tugged my arm.

"Ranma honey, hurry that guy is getting away! We can all worry about the baby thing later, Niro has something planned. He said he'd "remedy" everything." Ukyo hit me in the back of my head with one of her oversized okonomiyaki spatulas.

She was right, I had to focus. I ran after Niro as I came back to reality from my thoughts. I could barely make out his figure down the hall.

"Coming along to see me fix your predicament, Ranma? Don't worry because soon your unborn problem will be gone and your marriage will be no more." Niro called back catching a brief glimpse of me as he turned down another hall "Time is a horrid thing to waste and you have delayed me long enough."

I could see Akane hitting him as I round the corner. She had gotten loose from his arms and had moved away from him after knocking him to the floor. He got up smirking and charged at her. I didn't even think as I jumped in front of Akane, I just used my instincts.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped as I stopped Niro.

Niro glared at her "Why, why him? He treats you awful and you argue a lot?! I need you and I can care for you!"

"He may be mean in front of others, but he can also be very sweet! We love each other and that's all that matters! If we didn't argue so much I'd think we really didn't care about each other. After all a couple that argues a lot can also love more passionately than other couples!" Akane yelled at him "You need me only for your benefit to gain power! You don't love me at all! You only want me for my tomboyish martial arts skills!"

I felt her arms wrap around me and I could feel myself overheating as she whispered my name.

Then she stepped around me speaking up again "Did you see his reaction; that is the reaction someone in love has! You don't have any change when I touch you and that is because you're not in love!"

"I'll show you love!" Niro grabbed Akane up in her arms and kissed her.

I became angry and began to clench my fists. I f he thought he was getting away unharmed again, he was wrong!

**Yikes Ranma's ready to go rampaging!**


	7. Explain Please

**Thanks to caia-chan, Compucles, PiNkBuN17, znta, guest, alittlebutterfly, chesnutsy, Bluntblondie, and anonymous readers for your support!**

I pushed Niro away punching him in the face "Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on, you know you liked it. In fact, I think you kissed me back." Niro laughed.

I smacked him across the face "You disgust me!"

Before I could hit him again he was thrown backward. Ranma was over him punching him several times in the gut. Suddenly though the tables were turned as Niro kneed Ranma in one of the most painful areas for a guy. Niro backed up and I could hear the bang and feel the floor vibrate under my feet as Niro hit the floor after Ranma tripped him. I would've stopped Ranma, but I was too angry to care and I'd never seen Ranma attack so crazily. Ranma used his 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire' technique, but Niro wasn't done fighting he managed to throw Ranma off him again.

"Stop!" A raspy old voice roared.

Niro stopped abruptly and turned toward someone behind me "Father, you shouldn't be out of bed! You're very weak! Mother take him back to your chambers, please!"

I turned to see an elderly man far too ill to be standing for much longer. A woman elderly looking yet in much better health than the man helped him, into a wheelchair. Niro walked over and knelt at the man's side as the elderly man weakly waved him over.

"Why do you insist on stopping this? Clearly Akane and I will be much happier than her and this dolt of a husband she has!" Niro growled.

The old man, Niro's father sighed "You can't….do this…..my brother…..and I will…..talk…."

"You've wasted too much energy to stop me." Niro frowned "I will do what I-"

"…..No….look closely….at the girl….This….isn't….what...she wants….She is…..happy…..You….need to…..see…..that…it's…time…..to give….up on…..my brother's and my…idiotic idea….for ….more…than….just….your own….life-" Niro's father struggled to speak.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and glanced back to see Ranma staring at me. I hugged him, but kept watching the family of three across from us. Niro looked over at us briefly and then quickly looked away.

Niro's mother spoke up "What your father is trying to say is that those two wouldn't have married if they hate each other. Also he wanted you to realize that the fight between his brother and him was ridiculous and that the oldest should've gotten the title of head of the tribe. In fact he has called on his brother to talk about this."

Niro stood "What about, what I want?"

"Niro, do you honestly want to go through with destroying more than one life for a girl you don't really have an emotional connection or romantic connection to?" His mother frowned.

Niro looked at us as the others barreled around the corner "No, I don't want to do it, but she is my fiancé. If she is to be my future wife she must drink the water of youth. She will not age and neither will the child inside, it will be like she was never pregnant. When the time comes for an heir we can deal with it then."

"….Niro…..find….a girl…for yourself….in…..your own…..time…..like your…..mother and me….." Niro's father groaned as he took the elderly woman's hand "….We will….provide….transportation…..for our….guests…..when they're….ready…."

Niro bowed toward his father "Of course, forgive me father. I understand I cannot force this union, I apologize to you Akane."

The man patted Niro's arm before gesturing for us to follow the three as his wife wheeled him away.

Niro sighed gesturing for us to follow "Come we will send you off on our trading ships. I will send you off on safely on one condition though."

"What do you want now?" Ranma growled still angry.

Niro turned to us "These islands, the fountain of youth, and what you've seen here must stay secret. I will send for your other friends that came along waiting on the beach."

"Understood, we will remain quiet about this." I replied.

* * *

I sat across from Akane and she didn't make eye contact with me. She had been reunited with her family and everyone was silently sitting down to dinner. I knew we brought Kasumi for her cooking, but why Nabiki was here was beyond me. Dr. Tofu was great at helping with injuries and he was a good martial artist. Anyways, Akane seemed to want to avoid talking to me.

"Akane, go sit by Ranma, he did come all the way and fight for you." Nabiki smirked as the others glared at her.

Akane nodded and moved beside me anyways. She glanced at me and then reached for my hand. I grasped her hand unsure how to talk to her about what I heard her say earlier.

I sighed and looked at her "Akane, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she turned to me confused.

I stared at her surprised "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

If I thought it was silent before I was wrong, there was no movement, and everyone's breath seemed to catch in their throat except for our friends who knew and rolled their eyes now.

"Ah so you found out on your own." Dr. Tofu smiled.

"What?" Nabiki was the only one who managed to say something.

She shook her head "No, I got dizzy and fell earlier. One of Niro's doctors told me."

"Did you hear that Genma? We're going to be grandfathers!" Mr. Tendo looked at my pops who was crying with pride.

"To think you weren't ill at all, Akane. I can't believe my baby sister is going to have a baby." Kasumi giggled.

I ignored them gathering Akane up in my arms "Akane, let's talk about this in private."

"Like hell you will!" Ukyo stood as I ran off with Akane.

Kuno pursued us "I Tatewaki Kuno will not accept this!"

"Ranma, where do you think you're going?!" Ryoga followed on my heels.

Shampoo followed "Ranma can wait for talk later. You eat my cooking and sit with me, okay."

Mousse latched on to Kuno "Shampoo, you have me forget about Ranma and his family!"

"Mousse, what you doing? That not me." Shampoo laughed as I hurried on to the room that Akane and I would be sharing.

Akane laughed "Just another typical day for us, huh!"

I laughed now too "I wouldn't want it any other way either."

**So this is the last chapter! I hope the story was alright and that everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
